Talk:Weapon upgrade
What's a good way to organise the upgrade listings? Should there be an article for each type, so you'd get something like: Axe Upgrades > Axe Hafts > or simply an article that lists all the Axe Hafts and one that lists all the Axe Grips, with the modifiers each has? The article-for-each method seems best to me IF there's additional information that each upgrade could use: things like strategies (combine A with B for a really great synergy) and what weapons/enemies seem to drop that upgrade the most (I don't know if this is even true; frex, do undead drop Vampiric upgrades more?). Also, gonna be using the http://www.gwonline.net/page.php?p=125 link that Adam posted over in the Hilts section to fill out some of my data. I have quite a lot unlocked on my account, but not everything. Nunix Is it true that prefixed or suffixed armor from armor collectors can not be salvaged into upgrade items? I know that used to be the case but I'm not certain if it's still the case. I remember seeing something about salvaging collector armor in an update but can't find it! 21:30, 23 Jun 2005 (EST) I haven't tried it so I'm not sure. I'll try to remember to do that the next time I'm logged in. MartinLightbringer(CS) 21:41, 23 Jun 2005 (EST) Prefixes on weapons seem to be pretty much the same, but they just don't appear on all weapon types. So how about coding them like this? A--S Barbed Lenghtens bleeding duration on foe A-HS Crippling Lengthens crippled duration on foe AB-S Poisoner's Lengthens poinson duration on foe where the first ABHS letters define if the prefix is found on that weapon type. A is axe, B is bow, H is hammer, S is sword. and - of course means that that prefix isn't available for that type. Also the shield and foci modifiers would be nice to have from somewhere on this site. Maybe change the page to item modifiers or something like that? --Jazim 01:45, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) :There are Staff upgrades too...--Jackel 03:31, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) ::True. Staves have own prefixes. Defensive, Hale and Insightful. Could be on the same list too. Even though they don't appear on any other weapon. --Jazim 04:33, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) ::They have suffixes too, the types are staff heads (prefix) and staff wrappings (suffix)--Jackel 04:59, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) I'd suggest a complete reformatting of this. The -like formatting (caused by the spaces at the beginning of the lines) is pretty ugly and hard to read. --Fyren 04:43, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) :I knew it was ugly when I took it from axe, but my wiki-table skillz were less than the task. Anyway, it looks like there is a movement to create individual upgrade pages for each weapon type, so maybe this entry can just link to those and the ugly talbe here can be done away with?--Jackel 04:59, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) Well, I was about to make it into a table, but I'm not sure about the best way of dividing (or not dividing) the info. I could just turn Jazim's info into a table and not divide anything or I could make two tables for each weapon type. If the latter, we could, for example, make an axe upgrades article that's just the tables and then it into both the axe article and this page. Thoughts? --Fyren 08:14, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) Chance of success I removed the line about it being 90% likely that a salvage attempt will succeed. Maybe I'm just unlucky, but in my experience its much more like 60%. Anyone? :You're probably unlucky. 90% seems about right to me. However, any number is likely incorrect and will jibe with user experience, so it's likely best removed. —Tanaric 18:48, 10 Aug 2005 (EST) New tables The new tables are unnecessary. It would look better as a list. Or if the table was a bit more compact. 21:26, 7 Aug 2005 (EST) :This page is now more than just weapon upgrades, but weapon (and shield and focus) upgrades and modifiers. --Fyren 02:53, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) :: Rename to "modifiers" ?Jazim 00:56, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) Ugly tables The table has ugly borders around, couldnt we have 1px black lines?--Skuld‡ 19:43, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) :I don't much like it either, but that's just the way tables look... not sure if it's easily changed. --Midk 19:49, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) ::very easily :: {| border="1" to {| border="0" style="border:1px black solid" :--Skuld‡ 02:33, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::: ah, that just outlines the table, not each cell --Skuld‡ 02:34, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :::You could use this: border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" I think that looks much better, but I'll leave it up to you guys if you like it. --Rainith 02:58, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) Fast Cast For the 20% fast cast mod, I'm almost positive it's just like the recharge, and is a full 50% faster, not 20% faster like is listed. The 20% is the chance, not the speed. 67.182.143.162 02:32, 20 October 2005 (EST) :Done. I used all four items and the effect is that the time is always halved. --Karlos 03:34, 20 October 2005 (EST) Missing Suffixes I remember there is a "of Earth Magic" for staff. Probably exist for most other caster attributes too. Like the suffix "of BLAH-slaying", they cannot be unlocked for PvP, though I don't know why, when sword etc can. -PanSola 23:22, 20 October 2005 (EST) :Just got a Raven Staff of Fire Magic today, so at least Fire Magic suffix definitely exist, and I added it in. The one I got has 11% chance, but I automatically assumes it ranges from 10%~20%. If people only one confirmed info, then replace the percentage with question mark for the time being I guess? -PanSola 18:18, 21 October 2005 (EST) ::I'm pretty sure there is a suffix weapon upgrade for each and every attribute. Instead of creating a separate line for each of them, can we list just one line saying "... of <attribute>: +1 <attribute> (10-20% chance while using skills). --Tetris L 18:35, 28 October 2005 (EST) Split Table?! Normally I'm a friend of big overview tables. But I gotta say this one is a mess, and damn hard to read. I'd prefer if we split it, into one table for melee weapons, one for bows, and one for staves. Furthermore I'd prefer if we keep non-salvagable magical modifiers separate from "real" (salvagable) weapon upgrades.